Help:Prestaties
Prestaties zijn een geweldige manier om bijdragers aan te moedigen, personen te belonen en de groei van de community op je wiki te stimuleren. Hoe krijg ik prestaties? Op een wiki: Als je community besluit dat ze prestaties willen hebben, stuur je simpelweg een bericht naar en een staflid zal het voor je inschakelen. Als je een nieuwe wiki maakt, zullen prestaties automatisch actief zijn. Als een gebruiker: Individuen kunnen speciale badges verdienen door simpelweg deel te nemen aan een wiki die prestaties ingeschakeld heeft. Badges worden automatisch uitgedeeld als een gebruiker de bijbehorende taken vervult. Beschikbare en verdiende badges zijn te zien op de pagina van de gebruiker. Deze punten zijn niet terugwerkend en beginnen dus opnieuw met tellen als je prestaties krijgt op de wiki. Geblokkeerde gebruikers: Gebruikers die geblokkeerd zijn zullen tijdelijk hun badges verliezen en ze zullen niet langer meer op het leaderboard verschijnen. Zo gauw de gebruiker gedeblokkeerd is, zullen zijn of haar badges terugkomen. Als ze nog steeds genoeg prestaties hebben voor op het leaderboard, zullen ze daar ook weer verschijnen. Badges aanpassen Administratoren kunnen de namen en afbeeldingen van de prestatiebadges wijzigen om aan te passen aan je wiki's onderwerp op Special:AchievementsCustomize. *Elke badge verschijnt hier met een standaard afbeelding en naam. *Je kan elke .jpg of .png afbeelding uploaden en je afbeelding zal automatisch in het frame passen. *Het frame werkt het best als je afbeelding vierkant is, en als het belangrijkste deel in het midden is. *Je kunt vierkante afbeeldingen gebruiken, maar het kan zijn dat het een beetje uit het frame valt. *Badges kunnen hernoemd worden om bij het onderwerp van de wiki te passen. Dit kan gedaan worden door de tekst naast de badge aan te passen. *Badges zijn deel van een van de 3 klassen, elk met een aparte teling. Bronzen badges zijn 10 punten waard, zilveren badges zijn 50 punten waard, en gouden badges zijn 100 punten waard. Als je een van deze badges ontvangt, krijg je de bijbehorende punten. *Als je de naam van de badges hebt aangepast, klik je op "Wijziging opslaan" om je wijzigingen op te slaan. *Als de afbeelding die je hebt gekozen niet goed is, klik dan op "Terugdraaien naar standaard afbeelding" om terug te gaan naar de originele afbeelding. Platina badges Er is ook nog een vierde klasse, namelijk "Platina badges". Deze zijn 250 punten waard en kunnen worden uitgedeeld door Fandom's Staf en Helpers voor speciale gelegenheden. Deze badges hebben een aparte omschrijving, naam en afbeelding die in een vierkant frame komt. Tevens kan gekozen worden of de badge wel of niet verschijnt in de lijst van recente badges. Om platinum badges te maken of te bewerken, bezoek Speciaal:Platina op de desbetreffende wiki. Een nieuwe bewerktrack maken Administratoren kunnen nieuwe prestatiebadges maken in een specifieke bewerktrack voor categorieën op Special:AchievementsCustomize. *Om een nieuwe "Bewerk in categorie" track te maken, typ de naam van de categorie in onderstaand veld. De reguliere bewerktrack blijft bestaan; het maakt een nieuwe track die je apart kunt bewerken. *Als de track gemaakt is, zullen de nieuwe badges op de lijst aan de linkerkant verschijnen, onder de reguliere bewerktrack. Pas de namen en afbeeldingen aan voor de nieuwe track, zodat mensen het verschil kunnen zien! *Als je klaar bent met het aanpassen, klik de "ingeschakeld" checkbox aan om de nieuwe track in te schakelen en klik op "Wijzigingen opslaan". *Gebruikers zullen de nieuwe track zien verschijnen op hun gebruikersprofielen, en ze zullen beginnen met het verdienen van badges als ze pagina's in die categorie bewerken. *Je kan later de track uitschakelen, als je besluit dat je die categorie niet meer wilt markeren. Gebruikers die badges in die track hebben verdiend zullen deze altijd behouden, zelfs als de track wordt uitgeschakeld. Leaderboard Om alle prestaties en top badgeverdieners te laten zien, heeft elke wiki een leaderboard die kan gevonden worden op de pagina Special:Leaderboard *De leaderboard geeft de top 20 gebruikers weer op het aantal punten die ze hebben verkregen van badges. *De ranglijst wordt elke dag vernieuwd met pijlen die aangeven wie stijgt of daalt op het leaderboard. Persoonlijke voorkeuren *Prestaties zijn ingeschakeld per wiki. Als je badges niet wilt verdienen, kun je ze verbergen op je gebruikerspagina en notificaties uitschakelen. Om dat te doen: **Bezoek je **Klik op het "Diversen" tabblad **Vink de box voor "Verberg mijn prestaties op mijn gebruikerspagina wanneer ik deze bezoek en geef me geen melding van nieuw verdiende badges" aan. *Prestaties zijn altijd automatisch ingeschakeld als je een nieuwe wiki aanmaakt. Als je de prestaties niet actief wilt hebben kun je deze uitschakelen. Hieronder staat beschreven hoe je dit kunt doen: **Ga naar op je wiki **Klik op de "Misc" tab **Vind de box "Hide my achievements on my user page when I visit it and don't notify me of earned badges" aan. Veelgestelde vragen * Ik heb 8000 bewerkingen gemaakt voor we Prestaties hebben toegevoegd. Kan ik met bonus punten beginnen? Nee, je krijgt pas prestatiebadges als het aan gezet wordt. Als een ervaren bewerker, zou het niet lang moeten duren tot je het leaderboard domineert! * Ik kan een oprichtersbadge op de aanpas pagina zien, die gegeven is aan de stichter van de wiki. Waar gaat dat over? De oprichtersbadge is een speciale prijs voor mensen die een nieuwe wiki met prestaties hebben begonnen. We kunnen het niet terugwerkend geven aan de bestaande wiki oprichter. * Een van de bijdragers aan mijn wiki maakt stomme bewerkingen en verdient de badges ervoor niet. Kan ik de badges wegnemen? Als een badge uitgegeven is, kan hij niet worden weggenomen. Als iemand stomme bewerkingen maakt om badges te krijgen, zul je een bericht op hun overlegpagina moeten achterlaten. Zoals altijd is het het beste om uit te gaan van goede bedoelingen. Ze weten misschien niet dat ze iets fout doen. Als je tegen ze praat helpt het normaal! Als iemand de wiki beschadigt of vandalisme pleegt en ze reageren niet op berichten, is het het beste om ze te blokkeren op de wiki, hierdoor zullen de badges worden afgenomen. be:Даведка:Дасягненні ca:Ajuda:Medalles de:Hilfe:Herausforderungen en:Help:Achievements es:Ayuda:Logros fi:Ohje:Saavutukset fr:Aide:Distinctions it:Aiuto:Successi ja:ヘルプ:アチーブメント pl:Pomoc:Odznaczenia pt:Ajuda:Medalhas ru:Справка:Достижения tr:Yardım:Başarılar uk:Довідка:Досягнення zh:Help:成就